As 1000 Nights Pass
by kusachi-chan
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko faced a big dilemma: he realized that he had been in love with Katara ever since the beginning. Will he be able to tell her his feelings despite her dating Aang? Or will cowardice prevent him?


**As 1000 Nights Pass**

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own A:TLA nor Aqua Timez' "Sen No Yoru Wo Koete" ("As 1000 Nights Pass").**_

**A/N: **_**I fail at writing multi-chaptered stories. My brain seems to be… dead. Since I was so desperate to write something, I turned to writing one-shots. (winks)**_

**Date written:**_** 051711**_

**Edited (to fix some typos**): _062011_****

* * *

><p>A wind blew across the Fire Palace gardens, playing briefly with the newly unfurled leaves. The birds were playfully hopping from one branch to another, chirping a note now and then. If only the Fire Nation could experience the four seasons, this time of the year might have been spring. Actually, it was likened to spring, what with flowers and various plants sprouting abundantly on the ground. The leaves too, after shedding some leaves, made new green ones. Even the animals knew that this time of the year would be favorable for their young and so, they produced more to add to their population.<p>

Sitting under the shade of a tree near the pond was the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko. He was staring at the glassy surface of the pond, letting his mind wander. Almost three years had passed ever since he first spotted the Avatar at the Southern Water Tribe. Eventually, he had joined the good side. It had not been an easy journey but the peace that reigned after a century of chaos was enough to compensate for the hardships he had gone through. He was immediately placed as the ruler over the Fire Nation inhabitants. They were sceptical about him at first but they could see that he was concerned about the Nation's well-being and finally accepted him. They knew full well that he will never be like his father nor his ancestors since he and the Avatar were good friends.

The world of politics was not easy for him and he was glad that his friends, his uncle, and Mai had been there to help him adjust. Everything had been going alright until he found out one day that he had never been in love with Mai. He tried to wrestle the thoughts away at first, deeming it silly. He had been sure that he loved her. But as he spent more time with her, he found her attitude and everything about her annoying. It was as if he was looking for something in her but failed to find it there.

Their relationship soon ended with both sides promising to be civil with each other. Ever since then, Zuko always wondered what could have gone wrong. Was it because the stress of paperwork was eating away his patience? Could it be because of the little time they spent together? What if he was turning into another Ozai? These questions haunted him and deprived him of sleep. He was getting desperate to ward the thoughts away and even considered talking with his uncle about it but chickened out. He just found it uncomfortable to talk with his uncle about his lovelife or a lack thereof, whichever is appropriate. Iroh might make him date some random girls again. Roku forbid!

His questions were soon answered just days ago when his friends arrived, riding on Appa. They were the same as before: Aang was still goofing around despite him being a fourteen year old already, Sokka was still stupid (according to Zuko) and funny, Suki was still in love with Sokka, Toph was still sarcastic, and Katara was still like a mother hen. Only Zuko have changed. Or rather, his sensitivity changed. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. As he gazed at Katara's sparkling blue eyes, he finally knew why he was never satisfied with Mai. He was looking for Katara all along. He had been in love with her ever since he saw her at South Pole. He knew the reason why he enjoyed tormenting the life out of her. It was his way of flirting with her. When his friends saw him just standing there with his mouth hanging open, he felt so embarrassed and angry that he had to excuse himself.

The days that followed were filled with paperwork and meetings that he had escaped from talking with Katara or any of his friends. Sure, he had to meet with Aang to settle some disputes but it was purely political. For the first time during his reign, he was quite thankful for paperwork and annoying businessmen.

But this day, he had little to do. His uncle was getting concerned for him and volunteered to do the paperwork. And since no businessman had decided to be illogical, he felt royally pissed. Afraid of meeting Katara but still royally pissed. To avoid some confrontations, he went to the garden and hid like a coward that he was. His red robes were not the best thing to wear for hiding but still, he did just that. he was quite ashamed of himself. He reasoned with himself that he needed time to organize his thoughts and feeling anyway.

Katara, he knew, was going out with Aang but Zuko had no idea if she loved the Avatar. Whenever he would look at them, he would always think that the two were an odd pair. Aang was too spirited and cheerful while Katara was a responsible lady with the temper of a firebender. The two looked more like siblings, or better yet, a mother and son pair than lovers.

His broodings were soon interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching him. He almost jumped into the shallow water in panic when he saw _**her**_ walking towards him. She smiled brightly at him and seemed to be amused at his obvious panic. Being his "nemesis", she enjoyed seeing him squirm at her presence. Not even caring about invading his personal space, she sat beside him and pretended to oblivious at his discomfort. She played with the water instead and waited for him to calm down.

"It's lovely in here," Katara commented softly after a long moment of silence. She glanced at him and smiled genuinely. "It's more peaceful here compared to your office. In there, you're Fire Lord Zuko. Out here, you're just plain ol' Zuko."

Zuko couldn't help but to feel amazed at how she understood him perfectly. He stared at her and wondered why he hadn't noticed his feelings for her before. He felt like doing himself a huge favor by kicking himself hard… which might appear stupid to her.

She laughed as he continued to stare at her. He must have been wearing a stupid expression on his face. "Don't look so surprised. You're less intimidating out here than in there, you know. You seem to be doing that lately. Looking surprised, I mean. It's… weird."

Just staring straight into her eyes was almost an impossible feat. He never felt so afraid in his entire life. In fact, he would gladly challenge his father into an Agni Kai again than to face this lady in front of him. he suddenly wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he was scared that if he would, she would tell him that she doesn't love him back or worse, laugh at him. And then there was Aang. What if she loved him more than the Avatar? It could lead to another war. He knew that he was just being a coward but… whatever.

"Katara," he said suddenly, stopping her rant. She was about to glare at him but her anger was soon replaced with surprise as he grabbed both of her hands. Staring into her eyes, he prayed earnestly to Agni and all the spirits to give him strength and that Katara will believe him. "I know that this might sound stupid to you o-o-or unbelievable. Actually, I had a hard time believing it myself when I first realized it. I-I love you, Katara. I love you ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

She stared stupidly at him, as if his words were spoken in a foreign language, and he had to bite back a chuckle. As the feelings that had been haunting him were finally put into words, he didn't care that much anymore if she loved him too or not. He was no longer worried about it. He never felt so free until he told her that he loved her. And, he thought as he smiled softly at her, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Temper: Tono! Why didn't you write Katara's reply? What is her effing reply?<strong>_

_**Me: Whoa! You sure are pissed, Temper.**_

_**Temper: (shrieks) Why shouldn't I be?**_

_**Me: Look, it's up to the readers to imagine what the outcome would be. Besides, that was how the song ended and I based this there.**_

_**Demon: Teme… I mean… tono. (clears throat) I like this fic better than that depressing Naruto fic.**_

_**Me: Now, that's a first. (turns to readers) Review?**_


End file.
